


A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Apologies, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation, Reunions, make-up kiss, mention of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Adam survived the battle with Sendak. Shiro wonders if he had it all wrong back then.





	A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You

"Takashi."

He turns around to find himself staring into a pair of eyes he never thought he'd see again, and he's nearly knocked off his feet by the rush of old emotions and memories he's spent the past three years trying to keep buried. Adam's looking at him, but his body language is timid; his hands stuffed in his pockets and his posture slumped, as if he expects to be told off.

Shiro's first instinct is to do just that. This man once gave him an ultimatum, broke off a years-long relationship because he dared to follow his dreams. But then he remembers a time where Adam found him having an episode, wracked with pain and barely coherent, and how close he was to tears when Shiro woke up. He'd spent the whole night at his bedside, barely eaten, hadn't showered. This man _loved him,_ wanted to take care of him and spend the little time Shiro had left together, and Shiro hadn't even tried to understand his side. He'd chosen the mission and accepted the relationship as over.

 _Don't expect me to be here when you get back._ But Adam's here, approaching him. What changed his mind?

"We need to talk," he says, and Shiro nods, still at a loss for words.

"Give me a few minutes." But Keith and Matt are shaking their heads, pushing him forward, and Shiro sighs. There was a time where he couldn't go more than a day without Keith worrying he wasn't cut out for a relationship, _Matt's such a good guy and I'm a mess, what if I wreck this? He deserves better, how can he love someone like me?_ He and Adam had once been that Relationship Goals couple everyone in the garrison envied.

Now his social disaster of a little brother figure and his old crewmate have taken that spot. Shiro can't help but laugh at the irony as he leads Adam to their old room, starting the coffee pot before he joins the other on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he says the moment he's sitting down, before Adam can even open his mouth. "I should have listened to you, the mission all went wrong anyway, I should have understood where you were coming from and _stayed_ , then at least-"

"Takashi." Adam raises a hand, his eyes soft and sad. "Takashi, no. I had no right to try to make you give up your dreams just because I was scared."

"Exactly, you were _scared._ I should have realized that instead of writing you off," Shiro sighs.

"But I could've expressed it better, instead of breaking up with you over it!" Adam covers his eyes with his hand. "They told me you were dead, and I-I _hated_ myself, the last words I ever said to you being _that,_ I could have-" He shakes his head. "For months I thought maybe I'd cursed the whole mission, that if I'd been more understanding you'd have come _back!_ "

He's close to crying, his voice shakes on those last words, and Shiro's heart aches. He pulls Adam into a hug, burying his face in his hair and closing his eyes.

"It's not your fault the Galra were planning this invasion for who knows how long," he murmurs. "It's not your fault they captured us, that the garrison tried to cover it up by throwing me under the bus."

"I yelled at Iverson and Sanda for that," Adam says with a weak chuckle. "I think Sanda sending me up against Sendak first was her trying to get revenge." Shiro frowns.

"You fought Sendak?"

"I was one of a handful that survived." Adam pulls back, his glasses fogged with the moisture of tears. "He missed me, I managed to get us to safety, but..." He swallows. "I almost died, Takashi. I could've died without ever having a chance to say I'm sorry." And Shiro hugs him again, his own eyes misting over.

"I want to start over. I tried not to think about you while I was in space, but...you never left my heart, Adam. I missed you, and I never stopped loving you."

"Me either. We both survived for a reason, and I want to take that second chance," Adam says. "This time, I'll never let you go, no matter what."

"And I'll never let you walk away again." Shiro dips his head down, the other meeting his lips in an urgent kiss. The sparks are bright, the heat is thick, and it's as if he's falling in love with this man for the first time all over again.


End file.
